Slave Rules
by maboroshi kaji1
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of a prominent slave trader and absolutely loathes it. One day working out in the garden something happens that changes her life completly and gives her a chance to make up for being a slave trades daughter. IK, MS


Disclaimer- I do not, shall not, can not, hope not, and forever will not own Inuyasha. It's hard enough juggling school, home work, friends, and having a life. I doubt I could manage owning something so big. Though if offered and nudged in the right direction I would gladly sign the contract to own it;

Ok so here's the story. I think it's okay but it's up to you if I continue it. Oh ya and I'm also sorry if their are any spelling mistakes because I don't have microsoft word on this computer and therefore don't have spell check -

Prologue-

Leaning on her shovel she lifted her head wiping away the sweat that was accumulating on her brow. Looking straight up at the hot sun she shook her head dispensing any of her thoughts about stopping. When she looked back down she was seeing dots. Hell at least it helped her keep from keeling over from dehydration and sleepyness. If only she wasn't so stubborn. She sighed humming 99 bottles of beer on the wall. It helped pass the time away to say the least... but it didn't stop the song from being any less annoying or aggravating to anyone within a 3 mile radius by the 5th line of the song.

Working in the garden was hell.

Pure hell.

She got back to digging in the sleazy patch of dirt she called her 'garden.' More like hell hole if she did say so herself. If she didn't get some tomatoes or potatoes growing here by tommorrow she was going to scream. If nothing grew within a month... she might acutually take up acutually shooting herself. Sighing at the unfairness of it all she kept on working when suddenly a cup of water was thrust into her hand. The shovel clattered to the ground completly fogotten.

"Drink it." demanded the voice who had so rudely interupted her fuming. I mean wasn't a person allowed to wallow in their misery for a minute or so alone? She hid her eyes beneath the shelter of her bangs to hide the gratefullness that shown their so clearly and to hide the faint blush she looked to the side and asked, "What is this poison. Or a peace offering. Cause ya better know I'll still be after your ass for that trick you pulled earlier and if I die I'll haunt you forever." She knew who it was without looking up. How couldn't she. The one person who had haunted her dreams forever. At least what felt like forever in both good and bad ways. Very bad ways sometimes. Inuyasha...

"It's not poison, but hey if you faint I wont be the one to drag your sorry ass to shelter." he said with a simple shrug and turned around. She glared at his back and stuck her tongue out.

They where always playing tricks on each other so she had a hard time trusting him sometimes.

"Stupid baka." she mumbled and picked up her shovel turning around and started walking away from him keeping her body tense waiting for his response.

"Ungrateful wench!" he yelled to her back and stepped over her recently plowed dirt making sure to scuff up and fill all the holes with his bare feet as he walked.

"You asshole!" she screamed at his retreating back in a hoarse shaking voice. Her face red and royaly flushed with fury seeing as he always got the last laugh. She took a shaky sip of the cup of water he had given her. Simply bliss. She had needed that badly her voice had been cracking from need of water and feeling the cool liquid trickle down her throat calmed her more then she would admit and gave her a chance to think. He knew she had needed this and she was to stubborn to give up trying without rest to grow a garden to feed some of the more starving people of the community when she herself was pretty well off. He knew. He always knew. Wasn't that her rotten luck.

She looked up at him intently watching him feed the animals on the farm next door. He was shirtless with sweat glistening off his strong flexing muscles as he worked. He was definately handsome she admitted... barely. His silver white hair fell way past his shoulders to his waist and a pair of fluffy dog ears sat at the top of his head in the tangled mess of his glistening hair. He always wore the same red fire rat yukata. But of course he was a hanyou and hated by all and theirfore a slave of the next door neighboors.

Their where well trained full youkai guards posted everywhere so even being Hanyou would make it a fine job trying to escape.

He was one of thousands of poor slaves and she was the one and only daughter of Mr.Higurashi one of the richest men in this day and age of war and poverty. She sighed. She hated herself for being this. Looking down at her hands seeing her perfectly manicured fingernails covered with dirt. That was how she was. A rich girl trying to act like she wasn't weak and useless. Trying to cover it up because she was ashamed of her father for joining Naraku. I mean that was why she rich right? And everyone knew it and hated her for it. She hated herself for it.

Everytime she walked threw the door of her three story house it was a reminder of everything she didn't have. No friends, no love, no something to hope for, no family. No real family anyways that cared for her. I mean her own mother didn't know her name. You would think she should try to be happy wouldn't you and not be slaving her butt off working in 98 degree weather with no cloud coverage and no water anywhere nearby. Heck she wondered why she wasn't sitting her prissy little butt down on her bed and ordering her maid or butler to bring her a four course breakfast when the kitchen was right next door and she could make herself a ham and cheese sandwhich. The anwser was pretty simple though. One she wasn't a pig and two she was different then most of the other rich snobs who had kissed Narakus royal feet as soon as he came to power. She had only been two at the time and what was so unfortunate about this was she hadn't been able to spit in his face and glare at her father when he joined Narku. She hated it all!

A underground organization about 14 years ago had sieged war on the king and their kingdom. After a two year battle and after alot of deaths and bloodshed Naraku a simple warrior in the organization had bullied himself to the top and killed the leader. He had attacked when the king had been off visiting a neighboring country trying to keep the peace. How dishonorable could you get? Anyways needless to say with the king gone all the warriors where running around like chickens without heads. They had not been trained for a situation like this. In this way the king had been stupid beyond comprehension and sort of deserved his fate. Not training your soldiers to battle while you where out or decapasitated was one of the biggest and most foolish mistakes you could make when it came to war and defending the kingdom. Anyways as soon as Naraku had won the war he declared himself King and passed so many unruly laws it was unthinkable. But to Naraku it was all fair game.

He raised taxes so high that most where just passing each day hoping not to starve and while others who had joined him during the war and helped where reaping the benefits. They where in the minority though and the poor and starving where in the vast majority. He had passed laws permiting the ownership of slaves to his followers. He had passed laws permiting his followers to kill anyone on sight if they felt like it. He had permited his followers to steal and have ungodly amounts of power that he dictated to them depending on their helpfuness and ranking. Sweet old dad had been a very helpful spy and one of the biggest helpers to Naraku. My old man was so kind and loving it was suffocating. Really.

Grabbing the shovel she got back to work. She uncovered the holes Inuyasha had filled never taking her eyes off him as she worked. She had always wondered something about him. Most half youkai in this part of the country had moved out because of Narakus laws of hanyou inslavemnt. She wondered what was so different about him that would make him want to stay. Why would he stay here as a slave when he could leave this part of the city and live a free and some-what happy life. Maybe not happy... but well decent. Why?

Thats when Kikyo came...

R&R please! I'll update as soon as possible though it also depends on the amount of reviews I get - ;


End file.
